Tomboy Heiress
by Linore
Summary: Asuka's father is major buisness tycoon. Of course being his daughter means be being lady like. But what happens when he father must get medical treatment out of the country. And his company is up for stealing. Asuka must protect it. Tomboy style.


Disclaimer: I do not own tekken sadly.

This fic is my first fic. Hope you guys like it. Flames will help I don't care.

Summary: Asuka's father is rich business tycoon in Japan. Of course being his daughter means to be ladylike. Which she isn't. But what happens when her father is sent to the hospital out of the country and his company is now for stealing. It's up to Asuka to protect her father's company the only way she knows how. Tomboy style.

Tomboy Heiress

Chapter 1 Rich Tomboy Asuka

Asuka was sitting at her mahogany desk, in her grand room, staring out the window out of boredom. She could watch TV if she wanted to, but wasn't in the mood. She had completed all her homework. What is there for Asuka to, but to be bored? "" a female voice called her. Asuka turned around to face a real bulky lady with glasses wearing a black dress. Her gray and brown hair in a bun. She had her hands on her hips.

"What are you doing here in my room ?"Asuka asked her.

"It's 'why you are in my room?'" Toneni corrected. Asuka felt stupid that point .Asuka forgot she is her grammar corrector tutor.

"What's the difference? Asuka asked clearly annoyed. She also remembered that she's fed up with that woman doing that.

"The _difference_ as you so say is to be proper." Asuka groaned inwardly. Toneni was going to start the` what it means to be a lady and proper' shit. And Asuka could care less.

"To be proper is required to be a lady. Being a proper lady shows you have poise, grace, and elegance."Toneni had her back turned towards Asuka. A little too into the speech. Asuka could make a getaway without her knowing.

"Imagine you're at a party dressed in an elegant evening gown. Dazzling everyone with your grace"

_`The fuck? Dazzle? Time to get the hell out of here." Asuka thought._ She got up silently moving so Toneni won't see her.

"Everyone in awe for manners and also showing proper…"Toneni turned to around to see Asuka gone. Toneni looked frantically. "? You're missing out on a great proper lesson."

XXX

"Honestly doesn't that woman have anything better to do?" Asuka mumbled. She just escaped as she would call it from Toneni's proper lesson.

A thought occurred in Asuka's head. `I wonder when dads coming home.' Asuka's father is a huge business tycoon. Owning the third worlds business company which around the nation as`Kazama Enterprises'. Of course being his daughter. Asuka has to be ladylike. The thing is, Asuka is the exact opposite. She is a tomboy. Her father worries about that. So, he gets tutors that teach her to be ladylike. Asuka gets pissed off by every one of them. There's one for how to walk, one for clothes, one for writing, one for how to eat and the ever so grammar tutor.(The one that pisses her off the most.)Asuka hated each lesson. And she can't complain to her father, because half the time he's out of the country. Asuka just wish they had a different life. That they could live normally. Sure being rich is fun. But then there are the cons. One is those who are less fortunate to live where Asuka is mostly loathed her. Two people who in the higher class like Asuka will loathe her for her being richer than them. So basically you have people hating her on both sides. Plus, you have a father neglecting you. So Asuka pretty much hates the rich life. Sighing, she decided to go to bed. It was starting to get late. `Maybe he'll come home tomorrow.'

XXX

Asuka woke up the next morning; early with a groan. It was time for school. Asuka goes to richest and most prestigious school in Osaka, where students that are rich like her go. Sighing, she got up to get changed. **A/N: (Sorry she won't be wearing the school uniform we know and love but a different one. Don't worry you might get a surprise.)** Asuka dressed in her school uniform a white button down short sleeve blouse with a black ribbon tied around the collar, a gray vest (Think about like Aynane's costume from DOAU2 or anime) over it also buttoned, a black mini skirt, black school socks that were below the knee, and her black school loafers. Asuka got on her black school jacket buttoning that as well.

**A/n: Whew.**

Asuka then went to the kitchen for breakfast. Bacon, eggs, toast and orange juice, was she ate. Nothing that is extravagant which is fine by her. `I haven't seen dad this morning. He must still be out of the country.' Asuka thought. Meaning home again by herself with the tutors. Asuka swears if Toneni corrects her one more time she will kick her ass. No matter what anyone says.

"Well it's time for me to go. The car's waiting." Finishing her breakfast Asuka grabbed her dark brown school bag ready for the place she calls **hell.**

XXX

The car pulled up in front of Asuka's school. This was enormous to the looker's eye. (Think about Ouran academy when imagining this.)Students' boy and girls dressed in their school uniforms. All from rich families. Sighing Asuka gathered her bag and was to exit until the driver stopped her.

"Excuse me ?"

"Yes" Asuka replied wondering why he stopped her.

"There is a message I must give you."

"From who?" Asuka asked with a little curiosity.

"From your father." The Driver handed her a neatly folded light pink paper.

`My father left me a message' Asuka thought she unfolded the paper to find her father's handwriting.

_Asuka_

_I'm sorry I couldn't see you this morning. I got back from my trip and had to go back to work soon after I arrived._

_But don't worry me and you are going to have dinner today at the house. Just the two of us. We haven't been spending time with each other like we should. For that I am sorry. Asuka please have a good day at school. And I will see you home._

_Love_

_Your father_

Asuka finished reading the note. A small smile came onto her lips. Her father's home and wants to have dinner. He was right they didn't spend a lot of time together. It kind of saddened her. Stepping out the car she looks at the school in front of her. Asuka thought about something.

` Maybe I could cook him something for dinner but what?' Asuka walked towards the school. She had a feeling that things could go right.

**A/N: How was that for the first chapter? Asuka being the rich girl is something different I wanted to try. I was also trying my best to retain her character. Kind of sucks that Asuka doesn't want anything to do with the rich life because of the cons. And her father not being home. But I have a feeling some of you will wonder will her father be a martial artist? Well you have to wait for the next chapter to find that out. And Sorry to those who loves Asuka's school uniform in Tekken. But like I said you might get a surprise. Until the next chapter where it might get a little happy or will it? Duh duh duhunnnn lol. Please Review all you Tekken and Asuka fans. Bye!**

**Oh, and thanks for my awesome and great writer, **_**Twilighter Em, **_**for actually reading and checking for any mistakes. Check her stories out! :D**


End file.
